I Love Chrissy
by amandavg1
Summary: Chrissy tries to reunite Janet and Phillip after they had a big fight, by secretly inviting each of them over for dinner. As they make up over dinner, Chrissy and Jack end up fighting, with Jack leaving her. Later they soon miss each other, but swallowing their pride is the last thing they want to do. Jack and Chrissy both come up with schemes to make the other give in first.


Jack came through the front door with his coat in his arm, unnoticed by Chrissy who is setting the dining room table for guests. He sneaks over to her and puts his hands over her eyes. Chrissy gasps, startled.

"Guess who it is," Jack teased with a smile. Chrissy smiles and decides to tease the situation further. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Bill, Sam, Larry, Peter?" Chrissy guessed and Jack got a little annoyed because he was flirting with her, and he couldn't tell if she was joking or being serious.

"No, it's me!" Jack said turning her around and Chrissy laughs, snorting a little bit. Now he knows that Chrissy was joking all along. He rolls his eyes and smirks.

"Oh yes, of course!" Chrissy said snapping her fingers, pretending not to know his name. "Um… uh…"

Jack rolls his eyes as Chrissy chuckled.

"Very, very funny," Jack said sarcastically as he leans in and gives his wife a peck on the lips.

"Hey, company for dinner!" Jack exclaimed then turned to Chrissy confused. "Did you make it?"

"Yes I did," Chrissy said as Jack made a disgusted look on his face and backs up. She scoffs and rolls her eyes. "Oh calm down! It's a good dish!"

"Yeah, like that spaghetti we had last night?" Jack said as Chrissy sighed annoyed. "You used the blender again and it turned into mush!"

"Well it's your fault!" Chrissy said trying to put the blame on Jack. Jack's eyes bugged out, with his mouth hanging open, shocked.

"My fault?!"

"Y-yeah," Chrissy explained nervously. She pointed, accusing him. "You didn't give me the recipe."

Jack scoffs and shakes his head, "I did! It's in the kitchen cupboard where the other books and recipes are!"

There was a moment of silence because Chrissy was thinking about what her husband just said. Her face lights up and gasps, remembering. Jack shakes his head and sighs, a little annoyed that she would accuse him.

"Oh yeah," she muttered feeling slightly guilty. "Sorry, hun."

"It's alright," Jack said patting her on the back and kissed her cheek. Chrissy blushes slightly. "Who's coming for dinner?"

"Doesn't the tablecloth look nice, honey?" Chrissy said brushing off her husband's question and walked around the table, feeling nervous as well.

"Who's coming for dinner?" Jack repeated, getting suspicious and firm.

"Isn't the decorations lovely?" Chrissy asked, continuing to brush off his comments, which is aggravating Jack.

"Chrissy, I said Who is coming for dinner?" Jack said stopping Chrissy from walking away from him. Chrissy looked away, not meeting his eyes. She refused to give in and let Jack have the upper hand.

"You mean whom, besides meem and youm?" Chrissy asked feeling completely uncomfortable, avoiding to answer the question directly.

"Never mind that," Jack said, firmly as Chrissy gulped scared. "What are their names?"

"Philip and Janet," Chrissy said quickly, then tried to make a break for it. Jack grabbed her arm and pulled her back, confused.

"Hold it," Jack said, determined to get a logical answer out of Chrissy for this one. "I thought you said that Janet and Philip had a huge fight and they weren't talking to each other."

Chrissy fidgeting with her fingers, not looking up at Jack, feeling guilty keeping this dinner a secret from him.

"They did and they aren't."

"And that Philip is staying with Larry."

"He is."

"And Janet locked him out of their apartment."

"She did."

"Ok, Chrissy, as usual you are not making this easy to understand," Jack said crossing his arms over his chest, confused. Chrissy sighed and looked down at her feet. "There is a gap I'm missing here between the fight and now. Why this set up?"

"Well I thought—"

"Chrissy Tripper, are you meddling in with other people's affairs?" Jack said angrily and suspiciously as Chrissy walked backwards until she hit the wall behind her. "I thought we had an agreement that you were going to stop that!"

"Well, but Jack—" Chrissy tried to say in a childish, Whiny voice.

"Sometimes I think you don't have anything inside your head," Jack said insulting her as Chrissy gave him a small glare. He grabbed her head and looked in through her ear and turned her to face the wall.

"Hey that picture looks crooked!" Jack teased and Chrissy whines and pushed him off her, stomping her feet on the floor.

"Oh, stop that!" Chrissy said annoyed and pouted. Jack chuckled and crossed his arms. "I can't stand seeing them apart like this. I heard Janet crying downstairs, uncontrollably. I bet Philip is eating his heart out too."

"Ha!" Jack said with a laugh and shook his head. Chrissy glared and scowled at him behind his back.

"What do you mean, ha?" Chrissy asked, suspiciously. "How would you like to be separated from me for three whole days?"

Jack smiles wickedly, "Haha indeed." He rubs his hands together sneakily as Chrissy rolls her eyes and turns him to her.

"Oh come on Jack," Chrissy said desperately trying to get Jack on her side. "It's up to us to get Janet and Philip back together. Please help me, please? With candy canes, and whipped cream, sprinkles, charies, chocolate, ice cream—"

"That's enough Chrissy, please," Jack said interrupting her, putting a hand on his stomach. "One more sweet ingredient and I'm going to have a heartburn." He turned to Chrissy who looked so cute making that puppy dog expression, and it always gets to him. He broke down and groaned, giving his wife a chuckle. "It would be nice to see them together again."

"Thank you," Chrissy said giving him another peck on the lips. "How can I repay you?"

"I'd be even more thankful if you'd give me a little sugar," Jack said in a seductive tone, grabbing Chrissy's waist and pulled her to him. He buried his face into the crook of her neck and gave her a bunch of playful bites, that made Chrissy giggle with pleasure.

"Later, you wild thing, you," Chrissy said putting her hands on his chest and pushed him off.

"If they aren't speaking to each other, how'd you invite them both for dinner?" Jack asked as he grabbed his coat off the chair by the door and hung it in the closet.

"Either one knows that the other is coming," Chrissy explained putting the finishing touches on the table. "Sorta like a blind date, but since they are married it's not a blind date, more like date for married people, but if they don't know that the other is coming then it would be considered a blind date because they are temporarily separated… but since it's not official, they are still technically married… what do you think Jack?"

Jack just looked at her wide eyed, so lost in her rambling that he got confused what she was trying to ask him. That's one of the things that attracted him to her. The little childish rambles whenever she is caught up in the moment or trying to explain herself. He couldn't live without those rambles and stories for anything.

"Um, I don't know.." Jack said brushing off her ramble and answered her question that did make sense. "So they don't know the other is coming? Oh boy. There will be a big explosion when they find out who the other is."

"Oh stop," Chrissy said wacking her husband on the arm.

The doorbell rings followed by a knock. Chrissy got anxious and took some deep breaths to compose herself and gave Jack signals to be quiet about Philip. He nodded and gave her gestures to answer the door. Before Chrissy got to the door, Janet opened it and forced herself to smile at the couple before her.

"Hi Jack, Hi Chrissy," Janet says in a most positive voice she could muster.

"Hi," Jack said taking her coat off her shoulders. "Let me take that for you."

"Thanks," Janet says and tries to hold back her tears forming in her eyes. "It was nice of you to ask me to dinner… I-I almost didn't make it tonight."

Jack came back from hanging Janet's coat in the closet and stood by Chrissy, both confused.

"How come?" Jack asked, curiously.

"Well, I've been so busy, socially, you know," Janet says trying to convince her best friends that she was fine and not at all upset about Philip. "Dancing every night. Lunches and and drinks at bars…"

Jack nods, not believing one word of it, but went along anyways. He felt bad for Janet to have to make up a story to convince them she was ok. She must be in rough shape to go through lies like this. He looks at Chrissy who is taken by her story, looking like she believed her. Jack rolls his eyes, and sighs.

"Oh really?" Chrissy asked, surprised that her friend wasn't upset.

"Yes, I've been having…" Janet tried to continue but she couldn't keep up this happy front any longer. She started wailing and crying hysterically, folding her arms. "A wonderful time…" in between sobs.

Jack and Chrissy exchanged worried glances and their hearts broke for her. She started sobbing some more as she reached to grab an appetizer on the table and nibbles on it.

"I haven't eaten since he left," Janet said in between sobs. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and her eyes were red and puffy.

"Awe, really?" Jack asked sympathetically, putting a hand on Janet's shoulder and squeezed gently.

"Gee, you must miss him," Chrissy said feeling her heart break for Janet.

"I do not, he didn't leave me any money, the cheapskate!" Janet bellowed as she was sobbing to herself.

"Oh that's a terrible thing to do," Chrissy said putting her arms around Janet and comforted her in her time of need. "But why did you say you missed him if you don't, really?"

Janet gave her a confused look as Jack smacked her arm and shot her a look.

"Well, we'll eat right away," Jack said pouring himself a glass of water.

"Oh good," Janet said as she sniffled from her crying. Then she noticed another place at the table. "Oh another place, is someone else coming?"

Jack almost choked on his water and exchanged a worried look with Chrissy.

"I-I have invited someone over for you," Chrissy said, trying not to lie much. Jack shakes his head and walks over to the side, worried that this plan is going to backfire big time. "He's fantastic, dreamy, very sweet."

"Oh Chrissy, you shouldn't have done that," Janet said, hesitating about moving on from Philip. "I'm still married! I'm not single anymore and— what's he like?"

Jack sighs and leans his head against the wall, closing his eyes, regretting getting involved with his wife's scheme.

"Oh he's sweet," Chrissy said, panicking a little because she never really lied before. "But I-I want you to be surprised."

"Oh this is exciting!" Janet said with a smile. "I better go fix my makeup!"

Janet ran towards the bathroom and shut the door behind her. Jack waited until the coast was clear before walking over to Chrissy.

"You really cooked one up this time," Jack said, crossing his arms over his chest. He made sure that his voice wasn't heard from the bathroom.

"Look, everything is going to be fine," Chrissy said, pouring the other glasses with water. "And you know what will happen?"

"Yeah, they will kill each other in front of our eyes," Jack said sarcastically as Chrissy groaned, annoyed.

"They will not!" Chrissy insisted as Jack rolled his eyes, putting his glass back on the table. "They will kiss and make up, like in those romance films!"

"Chrissy, one day you are going to have to learn that movies are not reality!" Jack snapped, as Chrissy sighed shaking her head slightly annoyed. "It's not going to be that simple, I'll tell you that."

"Well I say it is!" Chrissy snapped.

"I say it isn't!" Jack argued back.

"Oh!" She moans as the doorbell rang. She turns and gets the door and smiles to greet Philip. "Hi Philip. Gee, we missed you. How is Larry?"

"Oh fine," Philip says as Chrissy takes his coat and hangs it in the hall closet. "I would've called but I really been having a great time."

"Really?" Chrissy asked, worried that if he didn't miss Janet, things will backfire and will have to admit that Jack was right all along.

"You've been living it up, huh?" Jack asked, going along with Philip's story, just like he did with Janet earlier.

"Have I?" Philip said, putting on a strong front for his two friends who seem concerned. "Jack, I'm a free man again… you wouldn't believe the things I've been doing."

"What have you been doing?" Jack asked, confused, but curious about what his answer will be.

"Everything I did before I was married!" Philip announced as Chrissy gasps shocked, and mumbles to herself in anger. That backstabber of a husband, doing that to poor Janet.

"Basketball, handball, visiting the YMCA, going to bars and clubs," Philip rambled on as Jack sighed and rolled his eyes, now not believing he was actually doing any of those things. Chrissy shook her head and sighed too.

"What are we eating, I'm starving—" Philip started to say but noticed another place at the table. "Who else is coming?"

"Well Philip, I've invited a young woman to be your date," Chrissy said as Jack turned around putting a hand over is mouth so he wouldn't start laughing. He held his glass in his other hand.

"A young woman?" Philip asked, excitedly as Chrissy nods nervously.

"A cute, young chick," Chrissy said as Jack spat out his water and coughed for a moment, surprised by her choice of words.

"Oh bring her on," Philip said prancing around the room, whistling in a sexy tone. "A cute, young chick. I'm ready to meet her!"

Chrissy nods and walks over to the bathroom door and knocks, "Sweetie, you can come on out now."

Janet opened the door and walked in chuckling to herself, blushing slightly. Then she noticed Philip and her entire mood changed. She scowled at him and he sneers back at her. They both now realized this was a set up to get them back together again.

"Is this my date?" Janet asked as Chrissy nods, clinging herself to Jack's side, both visibly nervous of the outcome. "He's no dream, he's a nightmare."

"Is that your idea of a cute, young chick?" Philip snapped as Chrissy nods again, holding tightly onto Jack's arm. "That's a disgrace."

"Come on guys, now that we are all here, why don't we sit down and eat?" Jack said trying to change the obvious tension in the room. He patted Philip's back and he crossed his arms, annoyed.

"Come on Janet," Chrissy said, desperately to Janet who instantly shook her head.

"No, I just lost my appetite," Janet said, firmly.

"Me too," Philip said, not making eye contact with Janet. "I'm leaving, where's my coat?"

"Where's my coat?" Janet asked as well, not looking at her husband either.

"Well, alright, Jack… get their coats," Chrissy said visibly disappointed and walked to get her ham out of the oven. Jack went into the closet and put Janet's coat over her shoulders, then went and handed Philip his coat.

Chrissy walked back in with the baked ham. Janet and Philip stopped and turned around, eyeballing the ham in Chrissy's hands.

"Well, if Janet's leaving, I can stay for dinner," Philip said as Janet shot him a glare.

"I'm not letting him stay and hog all that ham," Janet said as Philip said sighed annoyed.

"Atta girl," Jack said excitedly, took her coat and hung it up in the hall closet.

Jack and Chrissy sat down on opposite sides of the table. Janet and Philip hesitated about sitting next to each other but the forced themselves to, for their friend's sake. When Janet sat down, she realized that she was sitting on the corner of the table, then glared at Philip who snickered. When they were passing the food around, Janet and Philip avoided giving each other food.

As they started eating, Janet and Philip elbowed each other so much that it turned into pushing and shoving. Philip pushed Janet out of her chair and she fell over onto the floor, with the chair on it's side.

Jack instantly got up and helped Janet to her feet, concerned that she might've hurt herself. Chrissy got up, worried, while Philip minded his own business, eating his dinner.

"What happened, Janet?" Chrissy asked her friend.

"He pushed me out of my chair, that's what happened!" Janet said hysterically, but angry as well. Philip continued to ignore her and ate his food.

"I did not, she fell off!" Philip finally said, defending himself in a stern tone.

"That does it, I'm leaving," Janet said smacking her cloth on the chair and sneered at her husband. Philip got up and glared back.

"Not before I leave first!" Philip argued back.

"Oh you are acting so childish—" Janet started to say angrily but was cut off by Chrissy.

"Come on you guys…" Chrissy says desperately, really wanting her friends to make up and stop this argument. "I'm sure if you just.."

"No hold on, Chrissy," Jack said, interrupting his wife who eyed him suspiciously, but confused. "The plan backfired, it's not going to work. Let's get their coats."

"But Jack…" Chrissy said, confused of why Jack is giving up so easily about bringing their two best friends back together.

Jack shot her a look, telling her to go along with his plan. Chrissy noticed his gleam and realized that he had thought of something. She nods and they both go to get their coats from the hall closet. Jack and Chrissy helped them with their coats. Then Jack ran to the door and locked it. Chrissy caught onto Jack's plan and locked the back door.

"Let me out of this apartment," Janet said, trying to get Jack out of the way.

"Me too," Philip said as Chrissy blocked him off from leaving from the back way.

"Not until you two kiss and make up," Chrissy said pushing Philip back into the living room where Jack and Janet were.

"I'll never speak to him again after what he said to me," Janet said trying not to cry, but held a firm, strong front. She refused to look at her husband.

"What about the things you said to me?" Philip argued back as Janet crossed her arms and sneered. "She said I look like a hippopotamus!"

Jack turned away for a moment and tried not to laugh. He bit his lip so he could fight back his chuckles. Chrissy put her hands on her hips, annoyed.

"No one should call each other ugly animal names," Chrissy said firmly ad Jack put a hand over his mouth so he couldn't laugh. "Apologize, Janet!"

"No," Janet replied, stubbornly, facing away from Philip.

"Come on, Janet, tell him you're sorry," Jack said in a more serious tone after collecting himself, so no one could see that he was chuckling quietly to himself.

"Well… I'll apologize if he apologizes first," Janet admits, breaking down her wall a little bit, glancing down at her feet. "After all, I gave him the best years of my life."

"Where those the best?" Philip snapped as Janet gasps, insulted, and Jack turned away again trying not to laugh.

"Alright, we had enough of the insults, now let's get back to making up," Jack said composing himself again so he can help get his two best friends back together.

"He should apologize first, he started it!" Janet said putting the blame on Philip. He turned around, now facing his wife, annoyed and upset.

"I did not, you did!"

"Hey, don't you dare pin this on me!"

"I will because I didn't start.."

"Ok, alright!" Jack said breaking up the bickering that was taking place in the room. "It doesn't matter who started it, how did it start? What was it about?"

There was a moment of silence as Philip and Janet tried to think about how their whole argument started. They couldn't trace it back to the origin of the fight, because it's gone on for so long that they can't remember who said what and what it was originally about.

"Um… I can't remember," Janet said chuckling to herself because she is starting to realize how silly this whole situation was.

"Me either," Philip said feeling the same way as his wife was.

"See, you two can't even remember how it started," Chrissy said with a smile, hoping that this would resolve the whole fight.

"Well, it wasn't about how it started, it's what was said afterwards," Janet said, before approaching her husband and held his hands, ready to forgive and forget. "I'm sorry, Philip."

"I'm sorry too," Philip said as he cupped her cheeks in her hands and kissed her passionately. Chrissy and Jack smiles in sympathy and felt their hearts warm for the couple who reunited.

"There!" Chrissy said as the kiss broke. "Now can we enjoy dinner without any fighting and pulling each other's hair out? It gives me a headache."

Jack, Philip and Janet laughed out loud and nodded at Chrissy. Oh how they couldn't live life without that wild, mixed up, unique blonde.

"Of course, Chrissy," Janet says as they all sit down and happily started to enjoy their dinner.

They ate dinner in silence until Chrissy spoke up again, "When was the last time we had a fight, Jack?"

"Gee, I don't know, honey," Jack said with a chuckle as he took a bite of his meat. "We bicker from time to time, but I can't remember when we fought."

"Me either," Chrissy said before facing her friends. "Why don't you two be more like us?"

"Oh you're so right Chrissy, I'll dye my hair blonde and Philip can become a chef," Janet teased, while eating her food, as they all laughed at her joke.

"I remember, you two had your spats," Philip added in as Jack and Chrissy looked at him curiously. "Jack came to stay with us a couple months ago because you two weren't speaking to each other."

"Oh yeah!" Jack said remembering that fight they had.

"It didn't last long though," Chrissy said in between chuckles. "I gave in and ended it."

"Yeah…" Jack said as he passed the gravy to Janet. Then he looked up at his wife, confused. "What do you mean, Chrissy? You gave in? I was the one who gave in!"

Chrissy nervously chuckled and tried not to get agitated, "I was the one who called the whole thing off, remember?"

"You?" Jack said, trying not to get frustrated either. Janet and Philip looked up at the couple, worried that this was turning into a fight. "I came all the way down to your office to apologize, remember?"

"But that was after I sent you a love letter and a chef's hat, saying I was wrong, remember?" Chrissy said trying to refresh his memory and started to get frustrated.

"Before, honey," Jack said through gritted teeth.

"After, dear," Chrissy replies, holding back her anger.

"Before, sweetheart."

"After!"

"Before!"

"After!"

"It's your turn," Philip said teasingly intervening, as Janet nudged him in the arm and shot him a warming look. Both Jack and Chrissy glared at each other, at each end of the table.

"Before!" Jack snapped as Chrissy shot him a hard, cold glare from across the table. "I remember how tough it was to come down to your office when I was right!"

"Oh you thought you were right, huh?" Chrissy replied through gritted teeth.

"I was and I still think that!" Jack argued even more as their friends began to feel uncomfortable.

"It's good to know that I'm married to a-a-a.."

As Chrissy was trying to think of a word to insult her husband with, Jack stopped her short.

"A what?!"

"A humbug!" Chrissy said raising her voice, finally figuring out how to insult him.

"A humbug?!" Jack replied, raising his voice as well feeling very angry and upset with his wife. He stood up and smashed his cloth on the table.

"Now Jack, take it easy!" Janet said trying to calm her friend down.

"But she can't talk to me that way!" Jack shouted in anger.

"But she's just angry!" Janet said desperately trying to reason with him. No such luck. "She's not thinking clearly!"

"That's no excuse!"

"That's plenty excuse," Chrissy said going back to eating as Jack scowled at her. He mumbled in anger as he marched to the hall closet and grabbed his coat and headed to the front door.

"I'll show you who gives in first in this marriage!" Jack snapped in the heated spur of the moment, without thinking about regrets later on. He was too angry to calm down and think clearly. "Whenever you are ready to apologize, you can find me down at the YMCA!"

"Don't bet your luck, Mr. Tripper!" Chrissy said in a rude, sarcastic tone.

"Ha!" Jack yelled and slammed the door behind him on his way out.

There was moments of awkward silence as Chrissy tried to compose herself and sat back down at the table. She held back her tears and sighed, putting her cloth on her lap. Philip and Janet looked at their friend, full of worry and concern.

"I'm sorry about that…" Chrissy said all choked up from trying not to cry. "We won't let him ruin our dinner. We can just eat without him… we can…" she couldn't hold back her tears and started crying hysterically into her hands. Janet got up and went around to comfort her friend in need. She put her hands on Chrissy's shoulders and squeezed gently. Philip put a hand on her leg and rubbed slowly.

...

Chrissy is sitting in the bedroom, looking out the window in her nightgown, depressed and sobbing silently to herself.

Janet comes in through the back door and calls for her, "Chrissy, where are you?" as she enters the living room.

Janet hears Chrissy reply, "I'm in the bedroom!"

Janet walks in the bedroom and finds Chrissy sitting by her nightstand, looking outside, with tear stains plastered all over her cheeks.

"Oh Chrissy," Janet says in empathy for her friend and sat down on the edge of her bed. "You poor little thing. I'm guessing Jack didn't come home yet."

"No, and he didn't come home last night or the night before," Chrissy said mustering a clear voice so Janet wouldn't think that all she did was cry, missing Jack. "He is no longer Jack to me."

"Who is he then, the apartment janitor?" Janet asked in a teasing tone.

"No, he's just some guy I used to know," Chrissy answered, dabbing her eyes with a tissue which was on the nightstand. "I don't care about him, and it makes no difference if he didn't bother to call or contact me."

"Oh," Janet said standing up as well as Chrissy, Who sniffled.

"What do you mean, oh?" Chrissy snapped hysterically, as Janet looked at her confused. "That's a terrible thing to do! He might've been killed, mugged, hit by a bus!"

"But I thought you didn't care," Janet said, a little confused as Chrissy shot her a glare.

"I don't, that stupid, tactful, no good for nothing wart!" Chrissy snapped sending Janet mixed signals which really confused her more, and she then became more concerned.

"Look Chrissy, why don't you call him up and apologize?" Janet replies trying to reason with her friend, wanting to push that stubbornness out of her.

"What?" Chrissy said, being completely stubborn and crossed her arms, pouting. "Swallow my pride? Go back to him on my hands and knees, begging him to come back… pleading for his forgiveness?"

"You don't have to be so dramatic about it," Janet said with a roll of the eyes.

"The line was busy," Chrissy muttered under her breath as Janet nods with a small smile, knowing that's exactly what she would do.

"I thought so," Janet responded as Chrissy sighed. She picked up the phone and tried to give it to her. "Call him up again."

"I will not!" Chrissy said stubbornly with her arms crossed.

"Why?"

"He has to make the next move, I already made mine, it's his turn!" Chrissy said as Janet sighs and puts the phone back on the table.

"What if he doesn't call?" Janet asked, trying to give Chrissy a reason to phone her husband back.

"I guess we will stay separated," Chrissy replies before sitting back down on her bed, pouting to herself as tears formed in her eyes; her lips quivering.

"Oh come now, we can't have that," Janet said in a positive tone as she sat down on Chrissy's bed, next to her. She is trying to think up a way to bring her friends back together again. "I could set up a blind date, but you've already did that."

"Yeah."

They sat in silence trying to think of a way to get them back together without having Chrissy making the first move to reunite them.

"Oh I got it," Janet said excitedly as she thought of a plan to help her friend. She faced Chrissy who looked confused. "We can sympathize Jack, by making him feel so guilty that he wasn't around to save you from a accident."

"Accident?" Chrissy repeated, very lost and confused. "What accident? I'm fine! I wasn't in any accident, do you see any broken bones or bruises?"

Janet rolled her eyes and sighed, realizing that she needs to explain herself more, "I know that, Chrissy. We are going to make Jack believe that you were in a terrible accident! That will make him feel so guilty and he'll have to come home."

"Janet, I can't lie to Jack," Chrissy said, not liking this plan one bit. "I just couldn't. It be so sneaky and underhanded."

"Do you have a better plan, Chrissy?" Janet asked, as Chrissy thought about it for a moment then shook her head, defeated once again. "Good. You don't have to lie to Jack. I'll do that for you. I'll call and tell him that you were involved in a car accident."

"A car accident?" Chrissy asked, feeling very uncomfortable and uneasy about this plan of Janet's. She hated to be apart of this lie. "Isn't that drastic?"

"No, car accidents are quite common, and believable," Janet explained to Chrissy who sighs and eventually agrees with a nod. "We will only pretend. Think of it as playing make-believe, if it makes you feel better." Chrissy nods as she continues with her plan, "I'll wrap your arm and your head in bandages, so it's more believable. Then I'll call up Jack and say you were involved in a car accident."

"It could work… but it's still sneaky and underhanded," Chrissy said nervously as Janet rolled her eyes and sighed.

"It can't miss!" Janet said with a smile. "Do you have any bandages and first aid in the apartment?"

"That all depends on what vehicle I was in," Chrissy said as Janet looked at her confused. "A car, truck, bus…"

Janet laughs and puts a hand on Chrissy's shoulder as she rambled on naming different kinds of vehicle she could've been in.

…

Jack is sitting at the YMCA bar, sipping on a drink through a straw, completely depressed and upset over his fight with Chrissy. All he wanted to to is kiss her and make up with her, but he couldn't swallow his pride.

Philip came in and saw Jack sitting at the bar. He smiled small and went over quietly to sit next to him.

"You like the drinks they serve here, Jack?" Philip asked, casually bringing on a conversation.

It took a minute for Jack to swallow his drink because it was too fizzy and overpowering with flavour. Once he swallowed he replied, "Yeah."

The waiter came by and Philip just ordered a glass of water.

"This is none of my business, Jack, but you are miserable without Chrissy," Philip explained as Jack sighs depressed, unable to look at him squarely in the eyes. "Why don't you just call her and make up?"

"What, and give her the satisfaction that I gave in first, you must be kidding," Jack said stubbornly as Philip sighed and bit his bottom lip.

"Well, I was just thinking."

"Besides the line was busy," Jack mutters under his breath as Philip turned around and smiled small, knowing he would give in and call his wife.

"Jack, why don't you just swallow your pride?" Philip asked as the waiter came by with his water and straw, placing it on the counter. "This is silly."

"I'm already having enough trouble with this drink," Jack replied sarcastically making disgusting faces as he took a sip of his drink.

"You know what I mean," Philip said annoyed as Jack rolls his eyes. "If only there was a way we can bring you two back together without you giving in first."

They sat in silence, trying to come up with a good plan that will work without Jack making the first move to making up. Philip then came up with an idea that might just work.

"We can pretend that a burglar is breaking in and you can rush in and save Chrissy," Philip explained to Jack who looked at him shocked then down at the water he is having.

"You must be kidding," Jack said. "Did that waiter spike your water or something?"

"No, be serious, Jack," Philip replies annoyed, trying to reason with him. "Larry or someone can dress up as a burglar and break in with a fake gun. Then you can come in and scare him off… saving Chrissy. She'll be so grateful that she'll have to forgive you."

"Yeah, with Chrissy, that might work," Jack said as Philip leaned in and explained the plan even further to him.

…

Chrissy is in the bedroom with Janet who wrapped her left arm in a bandage as well as her head.

"Gee, you look great," Janet said with a smile, putting the last touches on her bandages.

"I hope you have the license plate of the car I was in," Chrissy said as Janet chuckles, folding her arms over her chest. "Do you know any licence plates?"

"Do I know any?" Janet asked in clarification because she didn't understand exactly what Chrissy was asking her. Then she understood after thinking about it. "If he asks, I'll just repeat my father's licence plate."

"Won't he get suspicious?" Chrissy asked in a dumb way.

"Unless he memorized my father's licence plate, then no," Janet explained to Chrissy who nodded in agreement. "You know, you really look like you were in an accident."

"I'm beginning to get cold feet, Janet," Chrissy said getting nervous about going through with this plan. "I don't want Jack to worry, he'll be furious when he finds out this was a lie!"

"He won't find out, now get into bed!" Janet said leading Chrissy over to the bed. Chrissy sat down and laid against the pillows. "I got to go before Jack gets home."

As Janet made her way to the bedroom door, Chrissy called for her.

"Are you sure Jack is coming back here?"

"They said he was out, and they'd give him the message," Janet explained with her hand on the doorknob.

"I hope he hurries before I throw up," Chrissy said as Janet looked at her concerned.

"Are you sick?" Janet asked her best friend who shook her head.

"No, I just feel sick, which is technically not the same as being sick, but being sick means you would have a temperature, and feeling sick is just having symptoms of being sick, but you can be sick and throw up but that doesn't mean you are sick, you can be sick without actually being sick, and being sick would mean you actually are," Chrissy rambled in the middle of one of her dumb stories.

Janet looks at her confused as hell, trying to figure out what the point of that ramble was. She figured that Chrissy is just feeling sick because she didn't want to lie.

"I'm starting to get a headache myself," Janet said sarcastically as Chrissy looked at her, lost.

"Why are you sick?" Chrissy asked as Janet smiled and rolled her eyes. "Or just feeling sick, like me?"

"I'm not sick, Chrissy," Janet reassured her. "I just hope Jack is prepared for your stories again, good luck honey."

Janet left before Chrissy had time to process that insult and respond. She was always slow at understanding sarcasm, insults, or statements directed at her.

…

Philip walked inside the apartment, making sure that Janet or Chrissy was in sight. Once he made sure no one was around in ear shot, he signaled for Jack and Larry to come in. Larry was dressed all in black, including a black tuke and mask.

"I look ridiculous," Larry said with a heavy sigh, glancing at himself. "How you two talked me into this, I'll never know."

"Oh just go along with it Lar," Philip said handing him the fake handgun. "You want to see Jack and Chrissy back together, don't you?"

Larry sighed and nodded his head with slight hesitation in his moans.

"Besides we paid you ten dollars to be ridiculous," Jack teased as Larry shot him a cold glare.

"Won't Chrissy recognize me?" Larry asked, as Jack and Philip looked at each other and then back at him. By this point, Larry realized how stupid his question was and sighed, responding for them, "I know, I heard it."

"Now you know what you have to do?" Philip asked in clarification to make sure that their plan will go smoothly without any complications.

Larry nods, "Yeah, yeah."

Larry leaves the apartment and Jack closes it, making sure that he leaves the front door unlocked so Larry could get in. Philip and Jack run into the kitchen and threw a ball at the door to signal Larry to come in. Larry pretends to bash the door open and runs into the bedroom, giving Chrissy a jump start.

"Ah!" She shouted on top of her lungs, scared to death.

"Alright lady, if you don't want to get hurt, I'd suggest you give me all your money," Larry said in a deep tone so Chrissy wouldn't recognize him, and pointed the fake gun at her. "No tricks, unless you want to be dead."

Chrissy nodded and got out of bed, sobbing as she did so.

"Hurry up!" Larry shouted as Chrissy nodded and ran into the living room so she can grab her purse out of the closet. She opened it and gave Larry all of her savings and stuck up her hands, backing away.

"That's all I have, honest," Chrissy said with a shaky voice.

"That's not good enough, lady," Larry said pointing the fake gun at Chrissy who started wailing in sadness, traumatized that she might get shot at. "You better give me more loot or—"

Jack and Philip ran in and then noticed Chrissy's bandages and the way she was crying, it made them think she was in serious pain from an accident of some kind.

"Chrissy?!" Jack exclaimed in full shock, looking at the bandages. "What happened to you?! Are you ok?"

"Jack, you dumbbell!" Chrissy shouted in horror, pointing at the burglar behind Jack, crying. "How can you think of bandages, when there is a burglar behind you?!"

Jack turned around and signaled for Larry to quit the act. Larry lowered the gun and removed the mask so he can see Chrissy properly. His eyes bugged out of his head, realizing that Chrissy was in bandages.

"Chrissy?!" Larry said, shocked.

"Larry?!" Chrissy replies just as shocked, maybe even more than he was. She turned around and found Philip standing by Jack which made her even more confused. "What is going on here?!" Chrissy faced Jack angrily, "You better start explaining Jack Tripper or else!"

"Never mind, what on earth happened to you?" Jack said in full concern for his wife.

"Oh these are fake," Chrissy said giving in, brushing off Jack's confused look. "I'm not really injured, I'm fine."

It took Jack a minute to process this information and figured out why Chrissy was wrapped up in bandages.

"So you were trying to guilt me back home?" Jack asked, with a mixture of annoyment and amusement, crossing his arms at his wife.

"No, what you saw was, no, I would never, it's not what you think, you see Jack, what I did, it wasn't… it was all Janet's fault!" Chrissy said giving up, unable to come up with an excuse to convince Jack otherwise.

She was backed up against the wall, and sighed, leaning her head against it, waiting to see what kind of reaction she would get from Jack. To her surprise, Jack started laughing slightly, shaking his head slowly.

"What's so funny?" Chrissy asked, trying to stand her ground and be strong for once, against her husband. "I thought you'd be furious!"

"You, I can't believe you'd go through all this to make me come home," Jack said with a smile as Chrissy's face softens, but she was still slightly embarrassed, her face was a light shade of red.

"You aren't off the hook either, this plan to scare the daylights out of me!" Chrissy said with an annoyed tone, wagging her finger at Jack. "I don't know what this was all about, but that scared me! I could've been traumatized, what if that was a real burglar and I got hurt, or ended up in the hospital, maybe in heaven! You are a no good, for nothing wart of a husband, you know that, Jack Tripper!"

"Chrissy," Jack said cupping her face with both of his hands, as she softens up even more, damn that handsome face of his always gets to her. "Let's just say we are both even, ok? Even Steven?"

Chrissy breaks down and chuckles, with a little snort, "Even Steven."

Jack chuckled he pulled her face in for a passionate, reunited kiss. The men knew that they wanted their privacy now, so they sneaked out and closed the door quietly.

Jack and Chrissy broke apart breathlessly, laughing against each other's forehead, giving little pecks on the lips every couple of seconds.

"Weren't we both silly?" Chrissy asked as they broke off the kissing. Jack nods and leads her to the couch, sitting side by side. "Let's make a pact, to never fight again."

"I agree," Jack says with a small smile, holding both of Chrissy's hands. "You know, Chrissy, being married to you isn't easy."

"It isn't?" Chrissy asked with slight hurt in her eyes.

Jack shook his head and continued, "No. But it sure is a lot of fun."

Chrissy sighed and moaned, feeling so much love for her husband, looking at him deep in the eyes, never daring to look away from him.

"Oh honey," Chrissy moaned, feeling like she was going to burst out crying with emotions she never knew they felt.

Jack squeezed her hands and rubs them in circles, gently. "I love you, Chrissy Tripper."

"And I love you too," Chrissy says with tears in her eyes. Jack shared the same sentimental moment; eyes glazing over with light tears. "So much… even more than my parents.. but that's not true, I love you both equally, but differently. It's a different kind of different, which means the different kinds of love I feel for you and my parents separate my feelings… and those feelings are different, because you can't feel the same for everyone… that would mean that everyone would be dull and boring… right?"

Jack looks at Chrissy very confused and lost in her rambling. But how he missed listening to her stories and rambles, made him feel so much love towards her. Jack didn't know that he loved those things that much, because it can be annoying when she goes on and on. Now he realized that he couldn't live a life without the stories and rambles, and be silent.

"Oh Chrissy, you don't know how much I missed hearing you talk," Jack said with a small smile, cupping her cheek and stroked it softly.

"I can talk some more if you'd like," Chrissy says half seriously as Jack broke into a fit of laughter because she ruined the mood, but that was typical of Chrissy. Sometimes she can turn him on without even trying, and turn him off just as much. "You want to hear what my boss did at our Luncheon on Tuesday? Well you wouldn't believe it, he started off…"

"Chrissy," Jack said interrupting her mid sentence, and Chrissy looked at him with one of her signature confused looks, that turned him on in an instant. She looked so adorable and cute, and sexy all at once.

"Did I do something wrong?" Chrissy asked, softly.

"No, you did everything right," Jack said as he pulled her up from the couch and swung her into his arms, bridal style, and Chrissy yelped in surprise.

"Jack Tripper, What are you doing?!" Chrissy asked, shocked at what Jack is doing.

"Chrissy, we've been married for two years now and you still don't know my motives?" Jack asked as he opened the door to the bedroom and plopped her down on the bed. Seeing her bounce up and down as she landed, turned him on even more.

"Oh hush," Chrissy said blushing furiously with a small smile, and looked at him seductively. "I do know you, Jack, and I would like to prove that to you."

Jack couldn't take it anymore and crawled on top of her, straddling her legs. He undid the two top buttons on his shirt and leaned down to kiss Chrissy passionately, which quickly turned into a makeout session.

It was going to be a long night for the newlyweds, and they wouldn't have it any other way.

The end.


End file.
